El Cromo
by Towanda-J
Summary: Cuando un grupo de amigos se reune para intentar solucionar un problema que involucra a alguien más, la ayuda de Hermione Granger se vuelve indispensable... y también la necesidad de tomarse las cosas con humor.


Holaaaaaa genteeeeeee. Jejej, el simple hecho de publicar una nueva historia me pone de buen humor ;) . Acá está, como había anticipado, uno de los one-shots que escribí hace poco.

* * *

**El Cromo**

El Caldero Chorreante estaba casi vacío, a excepción de cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban discutiendo en un mesa ventajosamente alejada de las demás. Dos de ellos se notaban furiosos: gesticulaban con las manos, se movían nerviosamente, intentaban intimidar al otro... parecía que habían cometido un crimen, y discutían dónde pondrían el cuerpo de su víctima. Pero, al contrario de todo pronóstico, resultaba cierto que ellos eran las víctimas, y el resto del mundo, el criminal.

Luego de unos minutos, la situación pareció calmarse.

- No lo entiendes, Ginny- murmuró un joven pelirrojo- Yo corro más peligro que cualquiera de ustedes...

La tal Ginny, también pelirroja, golpeó la mesa con la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano.

- Vamos, Ron. No tendrás miedo...- dijo con impaciencia

Ron se movió nerviosamente en su silla.

- No. Pero... no, no tengo miedo. Es verdaderamente escalofriante cuando se enoja de verdad, pero... no, no tengo miedo...

- Entonces, queda dicho- dijo el otro joven, de cara sonrosada y regordeta- Tu te encargarás, Ron...

- ¡No, Neville!- casi gritó Ron, aterrado- No he dado el si, y, además¿por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

- Pero Ronald¿cuál es tu problema?- preguntó la segunda mujer presente, una exótica rubia.

- No es que tenga un problema, Lunita...- Ginny resopló, incrédula- pero.. tu lo conoces...

Luna se encogió de hombros. Ginny miraba a Ron con enfado. Neville tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa.

- Hermione ya tendría que estar aquí¿no?- preguntó Luna distraídamente.

Los demás asintieron. Esperaban a Hermione con impaciencia, sabiendo que era la única que pondría una solución coherente al problema que se les había planteado esa mañana. Porque ella _siempre_ tenía soluciones coherentes, para todo. Porque _tenía_ que tener una solución para _ese_ problema.

- ¿Y si me niego a hacerlo?- saltó de improvisto Ron, tomando coraje.

Neville abrió grandes los ojos, súbitamente en alerta. Luna volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero Ginny sacó una larga vara de madera y, con ella, apuntó a la cara del pelirrojo.

- Lo harás, hermanito- susurró amenazante- O te haré mi maleficio de mocomurciélagos.

Ron comenzó a musitar cosas inentendibles. Ginny sonrió con autosuficiencia y guardó su varita.

- Pero... ¡esto no es justo!. Me están obligando... ¿por qué no lo hace Luna?

Luna se encogió de hombros y siguió tarareando el nuevo hit de _Las Brujas de Macbeth_.

- Porque Luna no sirve para esto- contestó Ginny- Sería peor. Sólo imagínatelo.

Ron y Neville se quedaron callados, imaginándoselo. Luego, el primero tomó la mano de Luna, apretándola fuertemente; el segundo tragó saliva y bebió de un trago toda su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Tienes razón- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ginny asintió, muda. Desgraciadamente ella también se lo había imaginado, y ahora lucía más blanca que el papel.

Los cuatro se quedaron un rato en silencio, de vez en cuando interrumpido por alguna canción que cantaba Luna. Luego de varios minutos en los que permanecieron en una especie de estado de trance, la puerta chirriante de El Caldero Chorreante se abrió y una joven entró rápidamente por ella. Caminaba apresurada, y cargaba varios libros.

- ¡Hermione!- suspiraron todos, y se levantaron a recibir a su salvación.

La joven recién llegada los saludó con una sonrisa, y apoyó los libros en la mesa, que se tambaleó a causa del peso.

- ¿Qué tal, chicos? Disculpen, sé que se me hizo tarde, y en verdad lo lamento, pero es que pasé por la librería y...

- Está bien, está bien, no hay problema- la cortó Ron.

- Nos hemos reunido por algo verdaderamente grave y, eh... de tu incumbencia, se podría decir- comenzó Neville con tono diplomático.

Ginny asintió, Luna se encogió de hombros y Ron le puso a Hermione una cerveza de mantequilla frente a ella. Luego, silencio.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Hermione contrariada- ¿Qué ocurre?

Nadie habló. Todos intercambiaron una mirada, y Luna decidió actuar primera.

- Oye, Hermione... ¿comiste chocolote hoy?- preguntó.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. Los demás suspiraron, frustrados.

- Bien. Eso... ¿ahorra tiempo?- preguntó Neville, dudoso.

Luna se encogió de hombros, y dijo de repente:

- ¿No abriste ninguna rana de chocolate?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, cada vez más confundida.

- ¿Nadie te paró por la calle?- inquirió Ginny

- Bueno, me pararon unos franceses...

-¿No leíste El Profeta?- casi gritó Ron

- Ronald, no salió nada en El Profeta- dijo Luna.

- Ah, es verdad. Lo siento.

Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Hermione comenzó a impacientarse; y en su mirada se notaba que no le gustaba que le estuvieran ocultando algo.

- ¿Me dirán qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó molesta.

Ginny habló esta vez.

- Verás... es sobre... las ranas de chocolate- puntualizó.

Miró a Neville, como diciéndole que continúe. Éste carraspeó.

- Las ranas de chocolate, eso es. Resulta que... se renovaron- Neville miró a Ron, que se movió nervioso.

- Si, eh... se "renovaron". Hoy, como casi todos los días, compré un par de ranas... ¡todavía no consigo a Agripa!. Hace años que la busco... bueno, hoy, con la esperanza de por fin encontrarla, abrí una rana de chocolate... y... me encontré con esto- Ron le extendió a Hermione un cromo.

La joven lo tomó dudosa, y cuando lo miró, su boca se abrió levemente.

- No puedo creerlo...- susurró.

Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny contemplaron como el rostro de Hermione se iba endureciendo.

- No puedo creer que hayan caído tan bajo...- su voz sonaba furiosa.

- Eso es lo que yo decía- dijo Luna triunfal.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, y dejó el cromo sobre la mesa. Lo contempló unos segundos con ira, como desafiándolo. Luego miró a sus amigos.

- ¿Por eso están reunidos, no? Están discutiendo quién se lo dirá... ¿por eso me llamaron?- dijo con un entrenado tono de sabelotodo.

Todos los presentes asintieron, sonriendo nerviosamente.

- _Bravo_, Hermione- murmuró Ginny.

Hermione los miró en silencio. Suspiró, comprendiendo por fin qué era lo que se le pedía.

- ¿Quieren que encuentre una solución a este problemita?- preguntó un tanto fastidiada.

Sus amigos volvieron a asentir.

- Bueno, tu sabes- dijo Ron- Eres la que más inteligente de nosotros y...

- ¿Me están pidiendo que yo se lo diga?- lo cortó Hermione.

Ron, Neville y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada. Luna se encogió de hombros. Eso no se les había ocurrido _concientemente._ Y era una buena idea.

- Es una buena idea- habló Ginny- Tu sabrás qué palabras son las correctas

- Si, si- dijeron Neville y Ron.

- Pero no te podemos obligar- aclaró Luna

El resto la miró como si estuviera loca. Más loca de lo que ya estaba. Permanecieron en silencio, esperando el veredicto de Hermione.

- A mi no me molestaría- dijo ésta- Quiero decir, lo conozco muy bien...

- Más que a nadie- agregó Ginny. Los demás la apoyaron.

- ...y sabría cómo dirigirme hacia él sin... enfurecerlo demasiado- finalizó Hermione

- Bien. Entonces queda todo arreglado- Ron sonrió y terminó de beber su cerveza.

Hermione se levantó y tomó todos sus libros.

- Iré a verlo. Ahora. Cuanto antes, mejor. Y además... esta noche ya había quedado con él.

Neville y Luna intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Ginny sonrió asintiendo y Ron se rascó la cabeza. Los cuatro notaban a Hermione un tanto ¿nerviosa?. Debía ser por lo que le esperaba.

- Suerte- murmuró Ron despidiéndose de ella.

- Que Merlín te acompañe- dijo Neville y le dio un beso de despedida.

Luna le puso una especie de amuleto en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y Ginny la abrazó fuertemente. Hermione rió.

- Exagerados. Es sólo Harry- dijo, y salió del Caldero Chorreante.

- Si, es sólo Harry. Pero cuando se entere... ni Ya-Saben-Quién estaría tan furioso- comentó Ron.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione se estrujó nerviosamente las manos. Temblaba. Dudó de si tocar el timbre de la casa de Harry, o si salir corriendo despavorida. _Ya has tomado una decisión,_ se reprendió mentalmente.

Extendió la mano para tocar el timbre, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que lo hiciera. Un hombre joven, de su edad, le sonreía genuinamente.

- ¡Te estaba esperando!- la saludó con un abrazo.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione, sorprendida por la inesperada muestra de afecto, que correspondió en seguida.

Se separaron sonriendo.

- Ya verás lo que he preparado para ti. Me costó varias horas... y... eh... un par de dedos- Harry levantó su mano izquierda, cuyos dedos estaban cubiertos por vendajes.

Hermione tomó su mano y la revisó con cuidado. Harry rió.

- No es nada- dijo- Hacía mucho que no cocinaba tanto... Molly me malcrió.

- A todos nosotros, Harry, a todos nosotros

Entraron. Varias fotos adornaban el lugar, en las que aparecían Ron, Harry, y ella. Al verlas, Hermione se sintió repentinamente triste. Y dudó. _Pero la decisión ya está tomada_, se reprendió mentalmente.

- Pasa, pasa- su amigo la empujó hacia el living-comedor, donde tenía la mesa ya puesta

- ¡Vaya, Harry! Esta vez sí que te has lucido- exclamó Hermione, contemplando embelesada los humeantes platos que esperaban ser atacados.

- Todo sea por mi amiga- contestó él, orgulloso.

Hermione se dio vuelta para mirarlo, un tanto confundida. Harry borró su sonrisa al instante.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó extrañado

Hermione parpadeó varias veces.

- No. No. No ocurre nada. _Nada_- dijo rápidamente.

Harry volvió a sonreír. Y Hermione comenzó a moverse inquieta. Se preguntaba, seguramente, el motivo del aparentemente inquebrantable buen humor de su amigo.

- ¿Vamos?- Harry la condujo hacia su silla, que apartó para que Hermione se sentara.

- Gracias- ella sonrió.

Harry se sentó. Hermione pudo notar que tragaba saliva.

- Seguro está delicioso- dijo, sonriendo ante el pedazo de carne con salsa que Harry le colocaba en su plato.

- Eso espero

Hermione tomó un largo sorbo del vino que Harry le había servido. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que estaba sumamente nerviosa. Y cualquiera se daría cuenta que Harry no se daba cuenta.

Pronto una charla amena surgió, y las voces de los dos amigos hablando fue lo único que se escuchó durante un largo tiempo.

Pero Hermione parecía estar hablando con dos personas a la vez. Conversaba con Harry, si, y también consigo misma. _Díselo, él comprenderá,_ se repetía. Y, al instante, abría la boca, pero sólo para responder algo que él le había comentado, o para hacer ella una pregunta, o para alabar la comida que ambos degustaban.

- Harry- dijo en un momento con voz trémula.

Ambos estaban sentados en un sillón; hacía rato la cena había terminado. Y Hermione parecía querer decir algo muy importante.

- ¿Si, Hermione?

La susodicha se movió, intranquila. Respiraba agitadamente. Harry frunció el entrecejo; había algo que no estaba bien.

- Yo... yo quería... decirte algo- comenzó ella.

Harry se aproximó más a ella, alarmado.

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó preocupado.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

- Pues... sobre mí- contestó

- Sobre ti

- Si, sobre mí.

Harry miró a Hermione largo rato, como estudiándola.

- ¿Estás enferma?- preguntó temeroso

- No, no exactamente. Pero supongo que la salud tiene que ver...

- ¿Mi comida te cayó mal?

- No, no es eso- dijo Hermione riendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Estás embarazada?- inquirió Harry bruscamente.

- ¡No! Además¿con quién...?

- ¿Conseguiste novio?

Hermione se quedó muda momentáneamente, mirando a Harry consternada. Harry se paró.

- ¿El maldito te hizo daño?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo novio... – reconoció en voz baja.

Harry suspiró, _tal vez_ frustrado porque todavía no había adivinado. Volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Te irás de vacaciones?- atacó de nuevo

- No

- ¿Entonces, te mudarás?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Y antes de que Harry volviese a preguntar algo, ella levantó una mano pidiendo silencio. Harry la miró expectante. Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Luego los abrió y su mirada se encontró con la verde de Harry.

- Yo... hace mucho tiempo que quiero decirte algo. Pero nunca he encontrado el momento oportuno. Nunca he encontrado el valor que necesitaba para decírtelo. Y ahora, tengo esta oportunidad, que no voy a desaprovechar- susurró Hermione

Harry se acercó más hacia ella, conciente de que lo que estaba por revelar era muy importante. Y _esperaba_ que fuera lo que él creía. Hermione tomó aire y lo miró largamente a los ojos, con un dejo de ternura en sus rasgos.

- Te quiero, Harry. Más de lo que se quieren los simples amigos. Yo... te amo- dijo, resignada ya a la respuesta que seguramente Harry le daría.

El joven se quedó mudo. Tenía los ojos como platos, y la boca levemente entreabierta. Hermione lo miró unos segundos, y luego bajó con timidez la mirada. Se levantó del sillón pesadamente, y se acercó a la puerta. Su mirada era cristalina.

- ¡Idiota!- se reprochó Harry, levantándose de pronto.

Siguió a Hermione hasta la entrada de su casa. Afuera, las luces del único pueblo completamente mágico titilaban a la distancia.

- ¡Espera!- gritó, y la joven se detuvo un paso antes de salir- ¡Espera, por favor!

Hermione se dio vuelta lentamente. Harry estaba agitado.

- Lo siento- susurró la primera- Yo no quería...

Levantó los ojos, pensando que vería un Harry totalmente distinto al que se encontraba de pie frente a ella. Porque Harry sonreía, y eso no estaba en la imagen mental que Hermione tenía sobre la reacción de su amigo.

- Pero yo sí quería- murmuró Harry, muycerca de ella- Y _quiero_

Hermione sonrió con nerviosidad. Harry acarició su rostro. Y, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de cerrar los ojos, él la estaba besando. No pudo ni quiso hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle.

Minutos después, la puerta de la casa se cerró de un portazo.

-------------------------------------------

Los mismos cuatro amigos que se encontraban discutiendo en el bar mágico, ahora permanecían callados y sombríos, en el living de la casa de uno de ellos.

- Esto está mal- exclamó el pelirrojo Ron- Esto está mal...

- Cállate- le susurró su hermana.

Ron negó con la cabeza y siguió murmurando cosas a sí mismo. El otro joven, Neville, se comía las uñas. Luna, la rubia, jugaba con una moneda de oro, haciéndola pasar entre sus dedos con rapidez.

- Deja de hacer eso, Neville, por favor. Es poco masculino- dijo Ginny

Neville la miró nervioso y rápidamente bajó la mano.

- Así está mejor- aprobó Ginny acariciándole el pelo.

Luna impulsivamente miró a Ron, pero éste seguía en una especie de estado en trance.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la antigua casa. Todos saltaron dando un respingo. Se miraron expectantes.

- ¿Quién irá?- preguntó Luna inocentemente, aunque sus ojos se posaron en el nervioso pelirrojo.

El resto también miró a Ron, quien bufó.

- ¡Oh, no! Esto es totalmente injusto...

Pero se levantó pesadamente, ya que volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

- ¡Ya va, ya va!- gritó, pero se arrepintió en el acto. ¿Y si gritar sólo lo empeoraba?

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus dos sonrientes mejores amigos. Ron borró todo rastro de nerviosismo y en su rostro se materializó una expresión de desconcierto e incredulidad. _¿Sonrientes?_. ¿Tan bien Hermione lo había hecho?

- ¡Hola!- casi gritó Harry, empujando a su amigo para poder pasar.

Hermione entró luego, depositando un besito en la mejilla de Ron.

Éste cerró la puerta, mirando con nostalgia el exterior.

Neville, Ginny y Luna enmudecieron cuando Harry hizo aparición. _¿Sonriendo? _Detrás de él, Hermione... también alegre. Detrás de ella, Ron... que lucía como si alguien lo hubiese despertado de golpe.

Los cuatro amigos, ajenos a la felicidad de los recién llegados, se miraron con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry- ¿No piensan saludarnos?

Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, mirando asustados al joven.

- Hola, Harry- Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla- Qué tal, Hermy- la abrazó.

- Hola- Neville le dio una palmada a Harry en el hombro, y saludó a Hermione.

- Sé fuerte, Harry- Luna lo abrazó con fuerza, e hizo lo mismo con Hermione.

Ella y Harry miraron al resto confundidos.

- ¿Nos perdimos de algo?- preguntó el segundo.

Los cuatro se miraron.

- Mira, Harry. Sabemos que es duro para ti y que has soportado muchas cosas... pero de ahí a borrarlo de tu mente, de bloquearlo en tu cerebro... ¿no crees que necesitas ayuda?- cuestionó Luna seriamente mientras se sentaban.

Harry la contempló con el entrecejo arrugado. Hermione se comía la cabeza pensando a qué se refería su amiga.

- No entiendo- confesó el joven de ojos verdes.

Los presentes intercambiaron otra mirada.

- ¿Pueden dejar de mirarse así?- pidió Hermione- Dígannos a qué se refieren.

- Vaya... debe de haber sido fuerte. Hasta Hermione borró los recuerdo de su mente...- susurró Luna.

- ¡Yo no he borrado ningún recuerdo de mi mente! Si hasta me acuerdo lo que dice _"Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos"_, de Newt Scamander, sobre el control de cría y venta de la fauna mágica- dijo Hermione indignada.

- ¿En serio te acuerdas?- preguntó Neville con curiosidad.

- Por supuesto que sí- contestó ella con voz de sabelotodo.

- Entonces recítalo- desafió Ron, olvidándose por completo de lo que antes lo preocupaba.

- _"La posibilidad de que un _muggle_ se alarme ante la presencia de cualquiera de las criaturas mágicas más grandes o peligrosas se ha reducido notablemente..._

- Bien, bien, es suficiente- interrumpió Ginny, mirando a su hermano como si estuviera loco.

Harry contemplaba a Hermione embobado. Luna lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía intuir algo.

- Entonces- suspiró Harry, volviendo su atención al grupo- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa aquí?!

Todos saltaron ante el imprevisto grito. Ginny, Neville, Ron y Luna tragaron saliva.

- ¿Cómo... no lo sabes?- preguntó la primera.

- ¿Saber qué?- Harry intentaba ser paciente.

Hermione pensaba y pensaba, parecía como si intentase recordar algo.

Ron miró a los demás y se tocó el bolsillo. Asintieron. Tal vez así Harry recordaría. Aunque la actitud de Hermione era sospechosa.

Ron extrajo una pequeña figurita de su bolsillo. Los demás contenían la respiración. Harry se revolvió el pelo, no entendía a qué venía tanto misterio. Y Hermione, en cuanto se percató de qué era lo que tenía el pelirrojo en la mano, se cubrió la boca con una mano y miró al resto horrorizada.

Ese gesto frenó a Ron, que tenía el brazo extendido hacia Harry, ofreciéndole la misteriosa figurita.

Ginny, Neville, Luna y el pelirrojo miraron a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión horrorizada en sus rostros. Y, antes de que el último reaccionase, Harry le quitó la figurita de la mano con un rápido movimiento y la contempló.

La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se fue apagando hasta que ya no quedó rastro de ella.

Harry comenzó a respirar agitadamente, y su cabello pareció revolverse por sí solo. Tenía los ojos verdes encendidos. Se paró y siguió contemplando el cromo como si no pudiera apartar la vista de él.

Sus amigos lo observaban con temor, esperando el arrebato de ira que tanto habían temido. Pero Harry sólo carraspeó (fue un sonido muy, muy extraño) y alzó la mirada.

- Bueno...- tenía la voz ronca- Bueno... esta vez, sí se han propasado.

Nada más. Ningún estallido de furia. Ninguna varita apuntando a la cara de sus amigos. Ningún acto de magia involuntaria.

- ¿Eso es todo?- cuestionó Ron, incrédulo- ¿No harás _nada_?

Harry lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y negó con la cabeza. Luego, pareció meditar algo.

- No, no haré nada... porque me estoy imaginando lo que hará la prensa y el mundo mágico cuando se enteren de que Hermione y yo estamos saliendo juntos. Al lado de eso, este cromo es sólo un burdo intento de divulgar más información sobre mi- dijo al fin, con un dejo de burla en su voz.

Ginny, Neville, Luna y Ron tardaron un poco en reaccionar ante la noticia. Los tres primeros se levantaron al instante de los sillones una vez procesada la información, y, gritando de alegría, abrazaron a los novios. Pero Ron permaneció callado, en compañía de un tic nervioso que había aparecido en su ojo derecho.

- ¿La qué¿Tu y Hermione?- Ron movió el cuello, que produjo un singular ruido.

El resto lo contempló en silencio. Harry y Hermione se miraron.

Ron los observó. Parecía extrañamente emocionado. Por fin, se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a sus mejores amigos, que pudieron escuchar un débil sollozo antes de que Ron se separara.

- Es la mejor noticia de la semana- murmuró, feliz.

- ¿De la semana?- preguntó Hermione desilusionada.

- Bueno... del mes-Ron vaciló- ¡Está bien, de los últimos años!

- ¡Hay que brindar!- Luna hizo aparecer bebidas alcohólicas muggles.

- Bien dicho- Neville destapó una con la varita.

- Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Ginny- ¿Cómo es que tú, Hermione, te hayas olvidado de comunicarle a Harry lo del cromo?

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente.

- Es que... yo ya estaba decidida a decirle que lo amaba- se sonrojó- Esa misma noche... y... lo otro, pues, se me olvidó.

Harry la besó.

- Así que eras carne de cañón...- le susurró cuando se separaron.

- No, bueno... sabíamos que ella podía decírtelo de mejor manera que nosotros... y podía contenerte mejor, además- explicó Ginny.

Harry asintió. Tomó el cromo, que había caído al piso con el furor de la noticia. Su propia imagen lo saludó con nerviosidad. Parecía incómodo.

Hermione le acarició el pelo, preocupada.

- Estoy bien- dijo Harry- Ya me encargaré de ellos personalmente... si no quitan esto del mercado...

- ¿Qué harás?- preguntó Luna

- No sé, supongo que recurriré al Ministerio- respondió Harry.

Los demás asintieron.

-------------------------------------------

Harry y Hermione permanecían abrazados en la cama del primero, que contemplaba cómo la joven dormía apaciblemente a su lado.

Harry se dio vuelta y observó el reloj despertador que tenía en su mesita de luz. Al lado de éste descansaba el cromo. Había decidido guardárselo para exponerlo ante el Ministerio.

Lo tomó, leyendo una vez más lo que se decía sobre él. Sólo información superficial. El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, el Elegido, el Niño-Que-Vivió. La persona que dormía a su lado era la única que lo conocía verdaderamente.

Contempló su imagen, que le guiñó un ojo desde el cromo. Harry sonrió.

* * *

¿Te gustó¿Lo odiaste más que a Umbridge¡¡Quiero saberlo; escribe un _**REVIEW**_!!

Con este laaargo capítulo único, quise experimentar con el género humorístico. No sé, algunas de las situaciones que se presentan en el fic me dan gracia, pero como el humor es algo muy especial y subjetivo (quiero decir, yo me muero de la risa cuando veo a gente que se cae, se quema, se golpea, etc...), tal vez esta historia aburrió a más de uno.

Nos leemos,

·Towanda·


End file.
